


Manfredo Usher's Magnificent Harem || (( FoTHoU ))

by NorthEastonWest



Category: The Fall of the House of Usher - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Couch Sex, Dominant Jerome, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hypnotism, LOTS OF KINKINESS UHHHH, Light Bondage, Lizzy Allen, M/M, Manfredo Usher - Freeform, Manfredo basically fucks everyone, Manfredo has a harem jesus christ, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, NSFW, OH LORDY I HAVE SINNED, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Piano Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive/Dominant Manfredo, Table Sex, The Fall of the House of Usher, Threesome - F/M/M, WELL GUESS YA GOT YER FIX BRETT, bisexual cast(?), bisexual monfredo, constance usher - Freeform, dominant mr allen, dominant/submissive ed allen, domnant/submissive dr dumas, dr dumas, dr dumas is female because of the adaption i was in shrug, ed allen - Freeform, jerome usher - Freeform, madeline usher - Freeform, me and my friend came up with this uh, mr allen - Freeform, mrs allen - Freeform, possible hypnosis, rai allen(?), roderick usher - Freeform, stair sex(???), submissive madeline, submissive mrs allen, submissive roderick, the fall of the house of usher gib hoppe adaption play, this was all from fucking play rehearsal kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthEastonWest/pseuds/NorthEastonWest
Summary: The title says it all. A friend and I in play rehearsal came up with this. The characters are based after the 2 act play adaption by Gip Hoppe of The Fall Of The House Of Usher by Edgar Allen Poe. Man, I really gotta stop siNNING.





	Manfredo Usher's Magnificent Harem || (( FoTHoU ))

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear friend Brett](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+friend+Brett).



Manfredo Usher was not the type to usually get bored on such a day as this, he could've had lots to do! A new.. guest was in the House of Usher, and of course, it wasn't a good idea on his grandson Roderick's part. His pale skin illuminated in the light, dark hair messy and unkempt. His robe was quite dusty, of course, he couldn't do much about it.

Something to know about Manfredo, something VERY important is that he was dead. Dead at the young age of 34, but his son of course lived on to be much older than that. He couldn't recall himself on how he died, but oh, he knew he could control things that his own son and daughter-in-law couldn't. He had to ability to control people, use them to his advantage which in turn made him less bored than he already was. But today, this boredom was much more than just a lack of enjoyment. It was a lack of pleasure. A physical pleasure, rather than a mental pleasure. Something he hadn't felt since his days in the bedroom with his ex-wife, oh my.

Sitting atop the piano in the main room, one leg dangling off as he lay across it, he sighed, draping an arm over his eyes. " **God almighty, why must I be cursed to be in such a mood? Practically even thinking about it is like incest with how many relatives are in this damned house.** " He grunted to practically no one, since he must've be the only one active in the house. At least it seemed to be.

Out of the portrait from across the room, Jerome, his son staggered out, looking stressed and bloody as always, in his wrinkled suit and dark colored hair, along with pale skin and sunken in cheekbones. Strangled to death by his own daughter, Jerome Usher was now part of Monfredo's posse, along with Jerome's wife Constance. Monfredo sat up, gazing at his son for a moment. " **Well, hello there, Jerome. I see you aren't able to rest?** " He asked, as Jerome only gurgled in response. Since he _was_ strangled to death, he couldn't speak actual words, but somehow through his gurgling, Manfredo was able to understand him. " **I see, I can understand the suffering through a dead marriage.** " Seems Jerome may have been struggling with his wife. A possible fight that night before he left the portrait, Manfredo assumed.

As Jerome walked away to explore the house, Manfredo's bored itch only grew. Thinking about such a lewd act for such a short time almost made it seem like an eternity. How long exactly had it been since he'd been able to " scratch " his " itch ", if you get the drift? Sure, Manfredo had been known as the local woman snatcher in his days, but men occasionally ended up in his bedchambers. OCCASIONALLY. The longer he thought about it, the more it grew, the longer it seemed to last. Eventually, even thoughts about the people of the house hold flooded in. First, Constance. Constance was quite the looker, beautiful at that, he was almost jealous of Jerome for having such a wonderful woman in his life. Madeline? Hell, if she wasn't his grandaughter, he'd fuck her socks off. Dr Dumas? She may have been close to 56, maybe a little older, but she was at least moderately good looking. Roderick? Same as Madeline, quite more built but handsome as hell. Ed was probably his final choice. Mr and Mrs Allen were adorable, in the cuter way, Manfredo would probably give them something to whine about. Now Jerome?

Gazing over at Jerome for a moment to think, he smirked, biting his dark, discolored lip. Jerome was something. Now, a normal person would've pushed the thought of fucking their own son away and never return to those thoughts, but Manfredo was no longer a normal person. The next thought that had appeared in his mind was if he could even possibly have intercourse. Especially with a living being like Madeline or Roderick. Sure, he could control them, but could they touch him? Possibly if he allowed himself into their minds, but it would take quite the amount of mind control. The final thought was the biggest. Could he manage to do it all? Possibly do such things with every person in the household? Gross. But he liked it. Gross things were what interested him.

" **Jerome? Could I ask you for a.. favor~?** " 

The suited man turned his gaze to face Manfredo, letting out a questioning gurgle. Manfredo stood himself up off of the piano, a smirk plastered on his face as he approached Jerome, his hands on his hips. " **Oh, nothing, too.. subtle, I suppose, but.. ~** " Manfredo leaned close, whispering in Jerome's ear for a moment, which only sparked Jerome's face to light up a bright, discolored red. He flinched away from Manfredo, a strained gurgle coming from his throat.

" **Jerome, dear, it's just a few little things, besides, I'll let you take charge if you want.. ~** " Manfredo set his hand against Jerome's chest, tracing a finger down it slowly as if to almost mimic something Madeline would do. Jerome shuddered, gazing away for a moment, before nodding, obliging to the others terms.

" **I know your my son and all, but, this entire HOUSE is full of incest.. why not make it worse ~ ? "** Manfredo chuckled lowly, sinking down to his knees carefully, his hands trailing down Jerome's chest, to his stomach, to his thighs, gazing up at him with his signature, malicious smirk. Gripping Jerome by the back of his knees, one of his hands arose to start unbuckling the older mans belt, while Jerome stared, dumbfounded at Manfredo's actions. Once his belt was clean off, Manfredo unzipped Jerome's pants, fumbling through each layer he had on whilst keeping him close, letting go of him as his only free hand traveled between his own thighs. Jerome seemed to groan ever so slightly at even the sight but told himself this was all wrong, this shouldn't be happening but.. well, who can say no to a free blowjob?

Manfredo almost gasped at the sight. He DEFINITELY got THIS from his father. The one thing he would proud of in his own son. The size that he could see was enough to already make him hard, his hand lightly grazing over such a shower. Jerome in response rested his hand against the nearest thing, which was in fact the piano, for support, his other hand covering his mouth gingerly. Manfredo didn't waste his time, getting straight to work as he rubbed his shaft right along in his hand, lifting his head to place soft kisses on the underside of his member just to warm things up a little. Of course, he hadn't done this in such a long while, but he hadn't lost his touch.

Jerome let out a slight gurgle as if to speak something to Manfredo, who chuckled in response, " **Yes, Jerome, there'll be more than this, I'm only getting started..** " He spoke quietly, before taking the tip of his length into his mouth, humming in pleasure as the hand between his own thighs lightly gripped the forming bulge in his own pants under the thigh length robe he wore. Jerome groaned lightly, the hand that was against his mouth now resting on the back of Manfredo's head, fingers tangled in his hair as his hips bucked ever so slightly.

Manfredo in response only took more of his length into his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth carefully with a small grunt, which vibrated around him. His own hand palmed at his own erection, pleasing himself along with Jerome, who was now panting lightly, enjoying everything that Manfredo was doing to him. And if he was going to be honest, Manfredo did a better job than Constance when it came to blow jobs.

It was honestly only moments before Jerome started showing signs of his orgasm approaching, and Manfredo didn't back off. He only sped up his actions, becoming much harsher with Jerome, before Jerome seemed to tense and relax. Manfredo hadn't felt or tasted something such as this in a long while, and he couldn't stop himself from instinctively swallowing what Jerome had seemed to give him. He pulled away, a thin line of spit mixed with cum threaded between his lips and the head of Jerome's length. He smirked, chuckling as he wiped his mouth, staring up at Jerome, who looked dazed and just as weary. " **Still in the mindset for more than just that?** " Manfredo asked Jerome as he carefully stood up, lightly pressing his thumbs into the rim of his pants, teasingly pulling one side down just a little. He had wondered what it was like to be the one under, instead of on top, if that makes sense. Jerome snapped out of his daze, staring at him for a moment before quickly nodding. Manfredo slipped his pants away from his body, sitting up and propping himself up on the piano with a chuckle, " **Well, just like I said, I'm letting you take control.** "

Jerome immediately got between Manfredo's legs, who in turn let out a surprised gasp and laugh, " **Eager now, aren't we~ ?** " He chuckled as Jerome rested his length against Manfredo's behind. He shifted in his spot, gulping down his own nervousness. He had never been the bottom in any relationship, and Jerome.. god, he was huge. Manfredo carefully got himself prepared mentally, before speaking, " **Go crazy on me, Jerome. ~** " His smug demeanor returned, of course, until Jerome slammed himself straight into Manfredo. 

Manfredo gasped loudly, covering his mouth quickly. It may have felt amazing to Jerome, but to him, it was heaven.. but also hell. The pain came first, searing hot pain that made him writhe under Jerome, panting just to keep himself distracted from it all. Next, the pleasure boiled in the pit of his stomach, slowly deteroirating the pain from his body and allowing the pleasure to return to him. Once he was fine and actually ready to continue, he gave a small nod upwards at Jerome, who carefully bucked his hips into him, causing Manfredo to hitch his breath up an octave, moaning quietly under his breath.

The majority of the night was filled with love making from the two. Jerome gripping Manfredo by his hips as they were flush with his own, the both of them sore from how rough they were being with each other. The fact that it was the middle of the night and two were very visible to Roderick, who wasn't even three rooms away upstairs, and that the two were family was non existent. Manfredo clawed at Jerome's back, his choked back moans filling the room as Jerome pounded into him harshly, leaving Manfredo a moaning mess beaneath him on the piano, who was also now covered in hickeys from Jerome's own fantasies. The piano, in which they were again during it all, rocked back and forth, it's creaking legs keeping them supported but leaving the entire room filled with noise from them all.

It wasn't long before the two reached their limits, Jerome almost collapsing atop Manfredo, who tensed from his own orgasm. God, it was amazing. Why hadn't he tried anything like this sooner? The taller of the two carefully pulled out, helping Manfredo up off the piano as he fumbled to shove his length back into his pants and buckle them back up.

" **W--Well, seems you've pleased yourself as well as me, didn't you?** " Manfredo laughed under his breath, pulling his own pants up back over himself, straightening his robe and fixing his hair. Jerome seemed to chuckle, but it came out a little strangled. Indeed, he smiled, and pulled his dad into a hug, gurgling something to him, and bidding him goodbye as he walked back to his portrait, and faded away into the canvas.

Staring at the portrait, Manfredo became lost in his own thoughts. Jerome was in fact satisfying to him, but, not satisfying enough. He needed more. He WANTED more, and Jerome just wasn't going to cut it. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps from the downstairs area below the house, and up the stairs came Dr Dumas, her hair out of it's bun, long against her shoulders. She seemed tired but stressed, her sleeves of her nightgown rolled up as she carried a candle opera with her to see, rubbing her yes. Looking at her age, she looked about 45, maybe older, which was odd, considering the last time he saw her, he thought she was much older.

She stared around the living room for a moment, before walking into the kitchen area of the house, not even once taking notice of the portrait or Manfredo.. considering she couldn't see him in general.

His thoughts only returned, and he smirked. Maybe his next victim could please him more. Hesitantly, Manfredo fixed his clothes, and strolled off into the kitchen.


End file.
